


Won't go home without you

by malpensandoti



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes has a kid, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, M/M, Panic Attacks, Past Child Abuse, Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Precious Peter Parker, Protective Avengers, Recovery, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers has a kid, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-04-30 19:31:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14503965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malpensandoti/pseuds/malpensandoti
Summary: Peter jumps back and crashes into a group of girls that yell at him. His cheeks flushes and he babble a weak apology, staring at his shoes. “I can’t help you, Vicki,” he says then, looking in her eyes. “Ireallycan’t. I am notthatclose to Mr. Stark and I- I am sure he has a mail for fans or something like that so you ca-”“Do you actually think I am afanof Tony Stark?” Vicki is shocked. She breathes deeply and wants to scream. What the hell is wrong with this kid?Pre-Civil War. Steve has been looking for Bucky for more than three years now, but he won't lose hope. So when a small kid bursts into the Compound asking for his help to find her father, he is more than willing to say yes. Except that maybe he isn't. Maybe he is just trying to ignore the fact that this kid may be his biological daughter. Somehow.





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiiiiiiiiiii I never wrote a stucky before and english is not even my first language so forgive me if there are any mistakes. lemme know if you like it or not and if I should correct anything.  
> lots of love <3

Peter Parker is talking to Ned Leeds about the newest Star Wars Lego bullshit. 

They both seem incredibly proud of it. 

The hallway is full of kids messing around and talking loudly but Vicki can still hear clearly when Ned closes his locker and says “See ya tomorrow, bro. Do not get killed.”

This is her moment. 

She closes her own locker and breathes heavily while closing her blue eyes for a second. When she opens them again, Peter is walking in her direction. He is not looking at her - of course not, they have never talked before - but Vicki can feel that,  _ somehow _ , he  _ knows _ that he is being stared at. 

She clears her voice and reaches him in two long strides, making him stop walking. 

“Hi, Peter.” she says, trying to sound kind. 

He looks surprised and confused. His big brown eyes looks at her in a funny way. 

“Hey…”

“Vicki.”

“Hey, Vicki,” he blinks twice. “How- how are you?”

Vicki smiles. He seems struggling to act normal but the result is an awkward kid looking like he has just seen a ghost. It is not hard to guess why he has never had a girlfriend. 

Yes, she checked it out. 

“I need your help,” she tells him straight. “and I really need you to stay quiet and do not ask anything about it.”

Peter blinks again and he looks so uncomfortable right now that Vicki almost feels bad. She wouldn’t talk to him if it was not urgent. Hell, she wouldn’t talk to anybody in that school if it wasn’t for important things. 

Her father definitely  _ is _ an important thing. 

“Wait. What did you say?”

“I need your help, Peter.” she repeats. 

He raises his eyebrows and swallows hard. “Okay.” he says at the end. 

“You still work for Tony Stark, right?,” he nods slowly as he is not sure what to answer. “I need to speak to him.” 

Peter jumps back and crashes into a group of girls that yell at him. His cheeks flushes and he babble a weak apology, staring at his shoes. “I can’t help you, Vicki,” he says then, looking in her eyes. “I really can’t. I am not  _ that _ close to Mr. Stark and I- I am sure he has a mail for fans or something like that so you ca-”

“Do you actually think I am a  _ fan _ of Tony Stark?” Vicki is shocked. She breathes deeply and wants to scream. What the hell is wrong with this kid? 

Peter looks lost, like he is afraid to say something else and make her mad. “Then why…” he mutters slowly. 

“I told you not to ask me anything,” Vicki reminds him. “I just need to talk to him. It is  _ very _ important.”

Peter shallows hard and tightens the grip on his backpack. They are about the same height and age but right now he just looks  _ small _ , like a hurt child that does not want to cause any trouble. “I’m  _ really _ sorry, Vicki,” he says, and she can tell by his torn voice that he actually is. “I just- I can’t help you. I am sure you’ll find a- a way, but I  _ can’t. _ ”

He doesn’t wait for her to answer him, he just passes her over quickly and disappears among the people in the hallway. 

Vicki takes half a minute to realize what just happened and when she eventually does, she can feel her eyes getting wet. She won’t cry in front of anyone, but still everything inside her starts burning and aching as that time when they shot her multiple times to see how fast she could heal. Just like when she came home from school and found out that Dad was not waiting for her. 

It has been three months already and there is no sign of her father. She has looked for him everywhere - at the construction site where he had been working, in Washington DC, all around New York - and yet she hasn’t find a single trace of his existence. It’s like he has never been alive. Never been with her. 

Vicki knows he is alive, though. He has to be. He promised her. 

That’s why her eyes are wet: not because she is sad, but because she feels desperate right now. Peter was her last opportunity to find her dad and he simply said no. It’s so painful. 

Vicki bites her lip and sighs. There must be another way. 

She looks around the hallway that is getting empty. A girl is walking towards her with a giant book in her arms and a Captain America t-shirt. 

Yes, there must be another way.

 


	2. uno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, ciao!  
> I just finished writing this chapter and I really hope you'll like it! the story is starting from here, and I don't know how long it will be. again, sorry for my english.  
> The last part contains a little dialogue in which people talk about dead born children. it's only a line a but I just wanted to advise you.  
> the russian word bucky used means (I hope!!!) "darling", but the very first one means "four".  
> story may seem a little confusing now, but i swear evetyhing will have an answer in the next chapter.  
> okay, I am done here.  
> have a good day :)

 

 

 

Vicki doesn’t remember her mother. She knows there must be a woman out there with half of her genes but she has never met her. Sometimes she dreams about this young lady with short dark hair and a wet smile but it’s not like she is sure what it could mean.

 _Vicki_ is not even her real name. Her father chose to call her like that because _четыре_ sounded wrong, reminded them the time when they were not people but soldiers.

She was twelve when Dad put a bullet in Dr. Popvov’s head instead of hers and took her out of HYDRA station. Four days later they were in America, watching an old black and white movie called Vicki.

 

_“Would you like me to call you Vicki?”_

_“Can I stay with you if you call me Vicki?”_

_“I won’t go anywhere without you.”_

 

She'd be lying if she said she doesn’t remember anything about those days, because she does. Vicki remembers escaping from HYDRA hand-in-hand with her Dad, running through the forest, hiding in empty wooden houses, freezing in the siberian snow.

He had been planning their escaping for two months: he would sneak into her room at night only to whisper in her ear that he would have found a way, he would have freed her. That was the only thing that kept her from going crazy, the only thought that kept her alive.

During the day, her father was The Winter Soldier: he would train her, teach her how to use a knife, how to kill someone without a trace. He would watch her as Dr. Popvov set her on the chair and wrote down the effects of three rounds of electroshock and simply stand there, as he couldn’t hear her screaming.

At nights, though, The Winter Soldier had her father’s eyes. He would wipe away her tears, whispering numbers to help her breath.

 

_“I need you to focus on me, okay? Keep breathing with me.”_

_“Even if it hurts?”_

_“It won’t last forever. I promise.”_

 

They had different missions. Vicki was meant to be used in breaking and entering operations and while she has never killed anyone, The Winter Soldier has a list of victims that sometimes still kept him up at night.

 

_“It was a bad dream, wasn’t it? I heard you cry, dad.”_

_“It’s okay,_ Пчелка _. We are okay.”_

 

Vicki knew that this was going to happen, eventually. They were careful, they stayed out of trouble for four year; her dad found a job as contractor in Brooklyn, became Johnny Myers, register her for school. They settled down, lived a normal life as they were a normal family. And _gosh!_ , she thinks, they were happy. So happy to be alive and together.

It didn’t matter, though. She knew that one day, returning back home from school, she wouldn’t find him smoking a cigarette on the balcony and smiling at her like she was his moon.

_“What if they find us, dad?”_

_“I will protect you,_ Пчелка.”

 

She’s never doubted about it. She’s always just been too scared to ask him: _“Who will protect you, dad?”_

  


_-_

  


Bursting inside the new Avengers Facility has been easier than what she thought.

The fact that now six people from the security staff are pointing guns at her is just a little price to be paid in order to get the attention she deserves.

She is at the first floor, South Wing. The alarm has gone off and its annoying sound is making her nervous: she is not used to be caught and certainly she is not used to be caught _on purpose_.

The only time someone found her in a private property, HYDRA locked her up in an empty room for five days. No food, no water. No Dad.

She was nine.

“Put your hands up!” they are screaming. “On your knees! _Now_!”

Vicki does put her hands up, but she won’t get on her knees until someone will knock her out. It should be scary; it _is_ scary, somehow: she is in an unknown place, with her back to that grey wall and half of a dozen of people that are yelling at her, threatening her as she was carrying a bomb. The only way out is the same way she got in, that broken window which is now facing a security guard.

Vicki sighs and feels her hands start shaking a little bit. This wouldn’t have been necessary if Peter Parker had simply said _yes_.

The alarm is turned off the moment Tony Stark enter the lobby.

“What the _hell_ is happening?” he exclaims, walking through the security guards. “And why the hell are you pointing your guns to a kid?” He stops in front of Vicki, takes his colored glasses off to look at her. “Who are you, kid? Didn’t your parents ever teach you not to break into someone else’s property?”

Vicki puts her hands down, making the security guards flinch a little bit. “I need to see Steve Rogers.” she says, plain.

“And I need to stop eating red meat if I want to turn 50 but it is what it is.” He steps forward until they are so close Vicki can see the tiredness under his eyes. “What are you?, a little fan who wants a picture with Cap?”

Vicki chins up. “I need to see Steve Rogers,” she repeats. “And I need your help.”

“My help?,” Tony Stark looks almost curious now. “For what? You got lost or something? Listen, kid-”

“Vicki?”

They both turn around. Behind the security guards, Peter Parker has still his backpack on his left shoulder and his face is pale, scared. Vicki is surprised: she thought that Peter was an internship at the Stark Tower, not the Avengers Facility.

Tony Stark glances at him, then swears in a low voice. “Can you’ll put your guns away, please? Give this treatment to Rhodey everytime he calls me ‘Stank’, will you?” Then he turns again towards Vicki. His voice softens a little bit. “Come with me, okay? Parker, you too.”

  
  


They end up in a part of the Compound that looks _so much_ like a fancy house. Stark has Vicki sit on a black leather sofa in the middle of a luxury living room. Peter sits beside her and is torturing his hands like a kid waiting for his parents to scold him.

Stark is instead up, behind the kitchen counter with his hands busy preparing what looks like a drink. When he comes back to the living room, he sits on the arm of the back chair in front of them and sighs heavily. “Okay,” he says. “Who wants to go first? Parker, mhm? Who is your little friend?”

“He is not my friend,” Vicki points out immediately, harsher than what she meant to. “And I don’t need anyone to speak for myself.”

Stark raises his eyebrow. He doesn’t look annoyed, maybe a little surprised. “Alright, kiddo. Then maybe _you_ want to go first.”

Vicki is rigid, ready to jump on the couch and reach the air duct above the little wooden table on the corner. She doubts she will able to break the window this time: she has enough knowledge in this matter to understand whether a glass is strong or not.

“I asked Peter to help me,” she explains. “He said no. I found a way by myself.”

“A way to do _what_?”

“To talk to Steve Rogers. He has to help me.”

Peter raises his glance, looks on the verge of tears. His feet are bouncing on the expensive white carpet and his face is pale, tense. When he talks, his voice is painful. “Mr. Stark, I swear to God. I- I didn’t tell her anything. I- I got nothing to do with this story. I-”

“Calm down, kid,” Stark interrupts him raising his hands. “I know. _That’s_ not the point.”

Vicki is torn between rolling her eyes at that pathetic scene and confirming Peter’s innocence. She didn’t want to involve the kid in the first place. She simply didn’t have a choice. Then, something happens. Something _speaks_. She has no idea where that female voice comes from: she looks at the ceiling as his shoulders get rigid.

“Sorry to interrupt, Mr. Stark,” the voice says, and somehow it manages not to sound sorry at all. “Mr. Rogers and Mr. Wilson have just arrived. Mrs. Romanoff is with them.”

Vicki tenses even more, then. She stands up quickly as Stark mutters: “ _Great_.”

Then he stands too, facing her. “Thank you, FRIDAY,” he says as he composes himself. He is staring at Vicki. “You said you wanna meet Cap, right?”

 

-

 

Captain America looks better in pictures.

He is a little taller than her dad and his beard is a way longer than the one that her father has every time he forgets to buy razors. He is dressed in a black-ish uniform and after a few minutes, Vicki realizes that it is the same uniform he wears in those motivational videos they show kids at school, only darker.

He is talking intensely to Stark and Falcon near the giant window, staring at her as she might be the biggest threat he has ever faced. When he comes closer, though, his smile is little but kind.

“Hey, Pete,” he says, looking at the nervous kid sitting on the sofa. Then, he clears his voice and looks into Vicki’s eyes, same as his own. “And you must be Vicki. Nice to meet you. Tony said you wanted to speak to me.”

She is still standing and - for the first time since she thought that _breaking into_ one of the most secure place in the US was a good idea - she finds herself a little scared. What happens if he says no? What happens if she can’t find her father? What happens if it’s too late?

Vicki blinks twice. “I do,” she answers, trying to flat her voice. “You need to help me to find my father.”

Steve Rogers nods slowly, absorbing her words. Romanoff is next to him in a second, arms crossed and black face. “Can’t you just go to the police?” she asks.

“I wouldn’t have broken into the Avengers Compound if I could,” Vicki answers, trying not to sound annoyed. “Police can’t help me. He can.”

“Why do you think I can help you?” Steve Rogers asks.

She sighs. “Because I know you are looking for him as well,” she says, her voice suddenly _too_ fragile, too young. “Because you _knew_ him.”

There is silence, after that.

Vicki and her father had two rules: never reveal their true identity and always stick together. In that empty silence, she finds herself thinking that she just broke the first one. She is not sorry. She is not.

Rogers talks after a minute, sounding lost. “I’m looking for-,” he blinks and shakes his head. “I don’t understand.”

Romanoff does understand, though. Her face changes as she loses that serious mask, arms now on her sides. She smiles sadly, looking down for a second. “I thought one had survived.” she whispers.  

“I did,” Vicki says, chin up. “The others were born dead. They stopped trying, after me.”

Romanoff simply nods. “Red Room can be scary.”

Vicki nods too as her fingers close unintentionally around her wrist.

“What are you talking about?,” Rogers says suddenly, looking at the woman next to him. “Nat, what do you have to do with this?”

He raises his voice a little bit and Stark comes closer as Falcon tenses, ready to interrupt.

Vicki breaths deeply and her heart starts beating faster. “You need to help me.” she repeats, almost desperate.

“I’m not gonna to anything until someone will explain to me wh-”

“It’s _Bucky_ ,” Vicki interrupts him with a broken voice. “My dad. He’s James Buchanan Barnes. He is your Bucky.”

Everything stops. The brutal reality is in front of her. She can’t run away now. There is no way out, no going back. She is alone, among potential threats, among people she was raised to kill. Her father is missing and with him all the pieces that made her feel powerful, special. Everything burns inside her while outside nothing moves, no one speaks.

She can now understands why her father used to say that her eyes remind him Rogers’ ones. His voice was almost soft, as he was saying the biggest secret of the universe, the most loved one.

Maybe it was.

Again, Romanoff is the first that speaks. “FRIDAY, I want every single file you can find about Project H430,” she says. Then she caresses Rogers' arm, who hasn’t moved yet. He looks so lost, so hurt. “Steve. I need to sit down, okay? There is a story I want to tell you.”

  
  
  



	3. due

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am truly sorry for being this late. writing in english makes it 10 times harder! anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! lemme know if you find anything wrong or confusing!  
> thank you for reading me <3  
> see ya

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Formally, Project H430 never existed. No HYDRA official file has anything to do with it,” Natasha, arms crossed, stands in front of Steve as she is trying to block him from escaping. He doesn’t blame her. “I am sure FRIDAY will find something, though. It all started after you had gone missing. Dr. Popvol thought it could be a good idea to have an army of super soldiers like you.”

“Who is Dr. Popvol?” asks Sam.

Natasha looks at him with cold eyes, then at the girl close to the window, who is quiet, suddenly almost shy.

“He used to work for HYDRA. He had an _insane_ interest in Steve, apparently.”

“Who doesn’t?” Tony mutters, looking at his watch.

In other circumstances, Steve would have laughed. Now, he is feeling sick.

“Long story short, he duplicated Steve’s DNA multiple times. Modifying someone’s DNA apparently takes more time and costs a lot. He tried different methods, all unaffecting. Then, two years later, he found out that _impregnating_ women could result more successful. Popvol and his crew had been tried for years to create a super soldier. Someone who couldn’t have memories. Someone who couldn’t have a past to look at.”

Natasha’s voice is hard: she’s staring blankly at Steve as she could see the image of Bucky in his mind. _Bucky_ \- the one who had memories, the one who had a past to look at.

Steve shifts uncomfortably on the couch, breathes heavily. He has lost all his words.

“Are you saying what Steve had _kids_?”, exclaims Sam, giving voice to his thoughts, “Little soldiers raised to kill?”

Natasha seems almost annoyed by Sam’s shocked tone as she turns her red head to look at him. The room is awfully quiet and for a moment Steve wonders if his friends can feel the emptiness that is now filling his chest.

“What I am saying is that Steve _has_ kids,” Natasha replies. “One kid. One kid raised by HYDRA.”

“HYDRA didn’t raise me,” Vicki finally turns, and her eyes are icy when she looks at the woman. “Leaving a child in the Red Room for _years_ is not raising. My father raised me.”

Before Natasha can say anything else, Peter clears his voice and wets his lips like he is trying to find the right way to use his words. “You - you mean the Winter Soldier, right?” he asks gently. “One of the most wanted man in the world?”

“I mean James Buchanan Barnes,” Vicki replies immediately. “The man who your history teacher has a crush on.”

Tony clears his voice and crosses his arm. He doesn’t seem too touched by the whole conversation. “Flash news, darling,” he says. “They are the same person.”

Vicki’s face stays blank, but her eyes roars in rage and frustration. Steve is staring at her as she is magic and realizes that only someone with his own DNA could protect and _love_ Bucky the way she painfully does.

It’s like looking at himself.

“Torturing and wiping someone’s brain to make them kill for you is not giving them a choice,” says Vicki, cold.

Tony raises his hands and shakes his head. “Still, he _did_ kill people. I am sorry, princess, I don’t make the rules here.”

The girl takes a step forward. It’s the first time that Steve sees her to what HYDRA created her for. A treat. Her whole body is so tense, ready to fight. She not longer looks like a kid. A soldier – this is what she is now.

“You are not better than him, then. What makes _you_ so special, Tony Stark? What gives you the right to say who’s the bad guy and who is not? You and your team flies around the world pretending to save people but don’t give a damn if someone dies because of you. You get to go sleep in your expensive bed every single night, but who will sleep in the houses that you destroyed in Sokovia? How many mothers are crying right now because you all believed that play superheroes on someone else’s lives was a good idea? You think you are better than a victim of the people you’ve been fighting for years? You are not.”

No one says anything, after that. Tony stares at her for so long he forgets to blink. His silence is so unusual it’s almost uncomfortable.

Steve knows he’s supposed to say something - _Gosh_ , he knows how stressing is living with survivor guilt for Tony. He knows that some nights he has to stays awake because in his sleep people scream and ask for help. He knows that Pepper is trying to get him into yoga to help him stop drinking ten coffees a day because sleeping means remembering. He knows everything and still remains quiet, just as everyone else. Because - even if Vicki shouldn’t be this hard with them - what that girl just said is horribly true. And it a burning wound for all of them.

Peter breathes heavily. His voice is quiet when he whispers: “I am sorry for you dad.”

That seems to revive the whole room that now turns to look at him. Vicki’s eyes are wary.

Tony stands up and frowns. “Well done, Cap,” he claps his hands. “She is officially your daughter. Same brave heart. Same dramatic speeches.”

Natasha rolls her eyes and looks at Vicki. “We’ll help you,” she promises, almost softly. “But you need to tell us everything. And I mean _everything_.”

The girl nods sharply and stares at the glass of water that Tony is offering her. He doesn't properly smile, but his eyes are kind and apologetic. She grabs the glass and drinks slowly, nods as a thank you.

“Where have you been staying?” asks Peter, suddenly. When Vicki doesn’t answer, he continues. “I mean, now that you are - like, _alone_.”

“Where I’ve always been since we came to New York,” she replies, finally giving a hint of a smile. “Dad used to say that there is only one home for us. Brooklyn.”

 

When Vicki leaves the compound with Peter and Natasha to get her stuff from her apartment, Steve feels the heavy knot in his chest breaking down, letting him breathe properly.

He is alone in the living room and his mind is so loud he can’t keep up with his thoughts, with his emotions.

He has a daughter. A _daughter_.

Actually, there is a teenage girl with his DNA – does that count as having a kid? What makes him a father, after all?

Two hours ago, he didn’t know anything about Vicki. He still barely knows anything.

She doesn’t call him dad – that would be so _strange_. Instead, she calls Bucky dad. She loves him, she defends him. Somehow, the thought of Bucky managing to raise a kid in the hell that was HYDRA keeps him warm, makes Steve smile and feel _full_ , complete.

The last time he saw Bucky was right before they both fell in the river. Steve was barely conscious, but he remembers looking into those blue eyes after all those years and feeling _love_. He loved Bucky – he _loves_ him. Back to that day, it didn’t matter the circumstances, it didn’t matter his whole body aching in pain. Before drowning in the water, Steve had just prayed. He had closed his eyes and prayed for Bucky. Steve could have died right there for what it mattered – he had found Bucky. It was enough.

“Knock, knock,” Sam appears on the doorjamb, smiling. “Is Captain America back from his thoughts?”

Steve shakes his head laughing softly, then he takes a deep breath and lays on the couch he’s been sitting on. Sam sits on the chair, waits patiently.

Then, “I have a daughter,” he hears.

“You sure do, Cap,” he replies, watching his best friend covering his face with his hands, “And she looks a lot like you.”

Steve is not sure this is what he wants to deal with right now. He groans like a child and closes his eyes.

“I have a daughter, Sam.”

“Do you think this is really the point of the _whole_ shit?”

He stops moving, staring at his friend like he just heard the stupidest thing ever. Sam’s face is clean, sincere and friendly: he is not accusing Steve, he is not even _judging_ him. He’s just asking, just making sure Steve is not completely out of his mind yet.

Still, Steve is confused. “What do you mean?”

Sam sighs, smiling to himself as he’s dealing with a four-year kid. “I _mean_ ,” he answers, “that you are focusing on the wrong point, Cap. You have a kid somehow, so what? You literally got your muscles overnight in a lab and yet you are going crazy because some crazy scientist found a way to impregnate a woman with your sperm?”

“ _Well_ –”

“You had been a giant _popsicle_ for seventy years, man. Like,” Sam gestures toward the door where Vicki disappeared two hours ago, “ _that_ is not even the craziest thing happened this month.”

“Okay, but –”

Sam shakes his head. “I love you, Cap,” he says with a fond smile. “But you gotta get your head out of your ass.”

Steve licks his lips and sighs. “This is the part where you tell me what I need to do and where I am wrong, right?”

His friend laughs softly. Again, there is not judgement in his eyes.   

“Listen,” Sam says, after a moment. “I’m not here to lecture you. I’m with you, whatever you’ll choose to do. I can’t image what you are going through, and I am proud of you for trying to do the right thing no matter how.”

Steve’s hands start trembling a little bit and he doesn’t know if it’s because of what happened two hours ago or because of his friend’s words. He doesn’t have to courage to say ‘thank you’. What if it’s all a dream?

“You said it yourself, Cap,” Sam’s voice is gentle. “You got a kid. She may not be _properly_ yours, but she is asking for help, right now. She _did_ burst in one of the most secure places of North America just for you, because she _needs_ you. And you know who else needs you? That freaking ex-boyfriend or whatever of yours. The man we have been looking all this time, the man who _God knows how_ raised your kid. Isn’t this enough?”

The realization hit him like a hurricane. His chest hurts by the time he has absorbed those words.

Sam is right, but this is not a news. But – _gosh_ , Sam is so damn right. Vicki is asking for him because – somehow – she knows that Steve is the only one who knows Bucky as much as she does. There is no need for her to say it: she _trusts_ Steve, at least enough to get him involved in this. Isn’t it enough?

And _Bucky_ – he is in danger. Someone took him again to dress him as a killer and wipe his brain until Steve is gone. Isn’t this enough?

He looks up to meet Sam’s eyes. “FRIDAY, what do we have?”

 

 


End file.
